Prom
by KBeternallove
Summary: Sam wants to ask Frodo to the promo. AU. Slash.


Frodo and I had been close friends growing up. We met in kindergarten and we soon became inseparable. I know I could talk to him about anything. Secretly I have had feelings for him since we were in junior high. I don't know if I am gay or straight. All I know is that I love Frodo.

We are seniors now. It is April of our senior year. We are going to the same college in the fall and we are both just counting the days to get out of our small town.

I am standing in front of my locker at the end of Monday thinking about my biggest dream: going to senior prom with Frodo. It is this Friday. I want to take him to a fancy restaurant and dance with him all night long. Frodo would never do that. He doesn't swing that way and he doesn't think that I do either.

"Hey! How are you, Sam?" I hear his voice from beside me. I turn around and stare into those beautiful eyes. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. What do you have planned?" I have never passed an opportunity to spend time with Frodo. Frodo has been asking me over a lot recently.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over tonight." I see something in Sam's eyes, but I cannot place it.

"Sure. I'll be over."

I show up at the normal time with our normal Cokes and chips. I walk into Frodo's house using the key his uncle gave me freshman year. I open the refrigerator that has almost as many pictures of me as it does of Frodo and put the drinks on a shelf.

"I'm here!" I shout throughout the house. The house is big. I mean big. Frodo's Gaffer inherited a lot of money in his younger days.

I walk downstairs into the basement. This is Frodo's room. I am assailed by posters of My Chemical Romance and Thriving Ivory. Frodo's favorite quotes are posted around the walls.

"Hey, Sam! Glad you could make it."

Frodo is laying on the floor looking up things on this computer. We are alone as usual; I love it when it is just the two of us alone in his basement. That smile could melt even the hardest heart.

"Come sit down by me," Frodo pats the floor to indicate a place by him.

I take the spot Frodo is patting. We are so close that we are touching slightly. I suppress a contented sigh. I long for these moments.

"What are you looking at," I question my friend.

"Nothing," he says as he shuts the lid. I catch a glimpse of bare skin.

"What do we have planned for today? Are we going to go on an adventure like we did when we were younger?"

"I loved that one. We did it over and over again. We had to save the world by destroying the ring." Frodo lets out a sigh and says, "I sometimes miss being a kid."

"Yeah."

Silence befalls us as we remember all of the good times. I remember the first time I realized that I loved Frodo. We were in seventh grade. We were in gym class; you have always been too fragile for that class. During a game of dodgeball you got nailed in the face. You have a heck of a nosebleed. I took you to the bathroom to clean you up. You had blood all over your face and you looked so hurt and defenseless. I wanted to protect you from all of the evils in the world. I wanted to stop everyone from picking on you and hurting you. I took up that role. No one dared mess with you or they would be hearing from me. I became your silent protector.

"What are you doing for prom?" your words snap me out of the past.

"I don't know. Want to do what we did last year and stand against the wall." _Or dance the night away with me _I add in my head.

"I don't know. I sort of was hoping to go with someone."

I try not to let my heartbreak and jealously show. "That's great. I hope you two have a good time."

"Yeah," you add distantly.

We spend the night goofing off. You break out the Nerf guns and it turns into all out war. We are running throughout the house shooting at each other. We call a truce because Frodo gets winded and needs a Coke break.

We both collapse on the couch in Frodo's room. He looks so beautiful. He looks so happy. I can't help it. I lean over and kiss him. The kiss lasts several seconds. Frodo kisses me back. I lean closer, but Frodo pushes me away.

The smile and color drain from his face. He jumps up and just stares at me in astonishment.

Eventually Frodo says, "Sam, what was that?"

"I don't know, Frodo," I admit. "It just seemed like the right thing to do and I couldn't stop myself. I am so sorry."

"I think it's time you leave, Sam."

I should fight to stay, but I don't. Frodo rejected me. I am too embarrassed to say goodbye before I left. I just leave.

That night I cried myself to sleep thinking of my unwanted love for Frodo.

It is the end of Tuesday and Frodo hasn't said a word to me. He has not looked at me and ignored me when I called his name.

It is the end of Wednesday and Frodo wasn't at school today. I called Bilbo. Bilbo told me that Frodo was sick and might not be at school tomorrow either.

It is the end of Thursday. No Frodo. He has not texted or called. I hope I didn't now ruin our friendship that night. I need him in my life.

It is the end of Friday. Prom is today. Frodo was at school today. He looked so pale. He looked dead. Frodo avoided me at all costs. I approached him in the hallway, but he took off the other way. I need to tell him that I am sorry; this is all my fault.

I am standing in front of my mirror. The rented tux fits me well. My mum wants me to go. She says that it is my senior year and I need to do this so that I don't regret not going one day. All I want to do is lay in my bed alone.

She takes the usual pictures that all moms take. She fixes my hair as she tries to fight back the tears.

My mom asks, "Why aren't you going to the prom with a girl?"

I tell her, "I'm gay mom. I've told you that several times. You need to accept it. The person I wanted to go with broke my heart. I am going alone." I storm out the door before she could answer. I can't take it right now.

I walk in the gym and stand in the same spot Frodo and I stood in last year. I stand there for several hours. I am about to leave when I feel someone walk up and lean next to me on the wall.

"Are you here alone tonight?"

"Yes," I tell the recognizable voice. "I am alone."

"Do you mind if I stand here? I don't have a date and I don't want to be alone."

I look over at Frodo. He looks amazing.

"You may. Frodo, I-"

"No need to apologize, Sam. I understand what you are going through. I feel the same way about you. I'm just scared. I'm scared about the future. I'm scared that we will lose our friendship if things go sour."

"What does this mean," I ask tentatively ask.

"It means that we could just stand here against the wall, nothing would change, and we would always wonder what could have been."

"The alternative," I venture.

"We could try it. We could start with a dance and see where it takes us. Who knows what will happen? Are we willing to take either risk?"

I think about his wise words for a moment. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I don't want to look back on my deathbed and wonder what we could have been.

I reach out my hand and Frodo takes it. We dance to the song _Iris _by the Goo Goo Dolls. I know I am willing to take the risk.


End file.
